


Its Always Been You

by Skeleton_Keyes



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Confession, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keyes/pseuds/Skeleton_Keyes
Summary: A little gumlee fic where the boys end up having to share a room and well..it doesn't go super well.
Relationships: Prince Gumball & Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Its Always Been You

“What do you mean you booked our rooms!? Do you know who we are!?” Gumball slammed his fists on the front desk of the Fancy Hotel. The noise echoed through the large lobby.

“I-I’m sorry Sir it was an honest mistake but we do have one room left..it only has one bed.” the clerks eyes drifted to the vampire next to him who was snickering at the pamphlet in his hands.

The princes face flushed. “What!! ONE BED!?” he shook his head, trying to suppress his blatant distress. “Listen, we can NOT share a bed. You understand, right?” he said, with a very stern look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry sir..but again, we only have one room available.” the scared clerk shrugged sheepishly.

“We’ll take it.” Marshall said from behind them with a charming smile. He took the key before the Prince could protest and picked up his suitcase. 

“Thank you.” Gumball grumbled under his breath. He spun around, ready to yell at his friend, but he was met with that smile that he could never be mad at.

“We’re gonna have a sleepover, Gummy! Just like we used to.” he chuckled, holding out the key.

Gumball pressed his lips into a line, grabbing the key from him. He bent down to grab his suitcase, but they were gone. Puzzled, he looked up to find that his companion had them in his hand. He blushed, he was quite a gentleman. 

“Shall we, your majesty?” Marshall asked, gesturing towards the elevator. 

Gumball nodded, walking ahead so wouldn’t see his bright red face. He looked down at his key ‘Room 227’ he read. He pressed the up arrow and attempted to calm himself down. “Hey, I’m really sorry we have to share a room.” he said quietly, his hands clasped in front of him.

The vampire shrugged. “No biggie, it’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before, right gummy?” he winked, a big smirk on his face. 

Gumball froze, his face like fire. “Shut up Marshall..” he mumbled, crossing his arms. 

The elevator made a ‘ding!’ noise and the door opened.

“Aw you’re so cute when you’re trying to act tough.” Marshall effortlessly glided past him into the elevator, leaning against the back wall.

“Why are you like this?” Gumball asked, shaking his head as he entered.  
“Because you’re like that. You know it wouldn’t be so fun if you didn’t get flustered so easily.” he said matter-of-factly.

“Well I wouldn’t get flustered so much if you weren’t so..so..So Juvenile!” he huffed, turning his nose up.

“Ouch, Bubba. Words hurt you know.” sarcasm practically oozed out of him.

The elevator opened up to their floor, thankfully, because Gumball had no come back whatsoever. He quickly exited and began scanning the doors for their room number. 

“Ahah!” he said, jamming the key inside and swinging open the door. Inside was a large, comfortable looking, bed with an abundance of pillows. A tv hung on the wall in front of it, the screen playing some sort of nature movie. Gumball studied the room as he walked inside, nodding to himself. He sat down on the bed and picked up one of the pillows, hugging it. 

“I think this will do nicely.” he turned to look at Marshall who was bent over, setting down their luggage. His shirt rode up his back, exposing the skin on his back. 

The prince quickly looked away, angry that he was flustered again.

“Yeah I think this works.” Lee straightened his back and turned around, his hands on his hips. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the closed curtains. “Hey, those are really nice” he noted, relatively impress.

He walked over to the bed and flopped down, face first. The pillows jolted, the smaller ones falling off the bed. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Bubba exclaimed, nearly falling off with them. 

“Oh sorry.” Marshall looked up at him, a playful look in his eyes. His hair was a mess and sticking up in certain places, but damn he still looked as attractive as ever.

“It’s okay.” he sighed, he practically felt his heart turn to liquid inside his chest. 

His friend turned onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. “So, we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose.” the prince grew quiet, clasping his hands in his lap. He really didn’t know what he wanted. He had been trying to repress his feelings for Marshall for a long time.

“I’m assuming you want the bed to yourself, which is fine since I don’t really sleep much at all.” he blew out a puff of air to move the hair from his eyes. 

“I mean..You can sleep in the bed if you want, I don’t mind sharing.” he shifted slightly towards his partner on the bed.

“No no, I don’t want to make you do that. I may tease you, but I know how much you need your sleep.” Marshall sat himself up, stretching his back. “I’ll probably just work on some new music or something, I dunno.” he turned his back to him, his shoulders slumped.

“If that’s what you want..” Gumball tried to think of an excuse to get him to stay in bed with him. “But what if..um..What if I get cold?” he cringed as the words left his mouth.

“You do know that I’m dead right? I’m not sure how much help I’d be.” Marshall let out a hollow laugh, something was clearly off. 

His vampire companion stood up, his back still turned to him. “I’m going to go check out the..pool.” he glided towards the door.

Bubba opened his mouth to respond, but before he could think of anything, the latch to the door had already clicked back into place. He was gone.

It was late into the night, Bubba sat on the bed reading a book lit by the bedside lamp. All other lights were off, the tv was dark and silent. Periodically he looked up from the page to glance at the door, hoping to hear the familiar ‘click’ of the lock being opened. 

After a few hours of waiting, he began to get worried. He slid his bright pink bookmark into his current spot and swung his legs over the bed. Before his feet could touch the carpeted floor, the locked clicked and the door was hastily pushed open.

In stumbled the tall, lanky figure of his long time friend. He had bruises on his face, his steps were clumsy, his hands reached for the wall to steady himself. 

Gumball rushed to his side, thinking he’d been in some kind of mugging. “Oh my goodness! Marshall are you alright?” panic overcame him even though he was usually able to remain calm in times of emergency. But this was Marshall, not his kingdom. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” his voice was dry and cold. His breath reeked of alcohol.  
Bubba flinched back, recognizing that tone of voice. “Marsh..I’m just trying to help you. Have you been drinking?” he resumed his position beside him, despite the alarms blaring in his head telling him to back away.

“Why would you care?” he pushed the prince away, slamming him into the wall. 

“Marshall, stop this. I’m trying to help you!” he cried, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the wall.

“Well don’t. I don’t want it.” Marshall staggered towards the bed, he tripped on his foot and quickly dropped to the floor.

Gumball cautiously bent down beside him to help him up, but he didn’t move. At least not to stand back up.

Instead, his body began to jerk, shaking slightly. 

“Are you...crying?” Bubba blinked, quite surprised. He rarely saw his friend shed a single tear. He knew he was really hurting.

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m here.” he scooped him up as best he could, finding that he was a lot heavier than normal.

Marshall stopped fighting, he clutched Gumballs shirt and buried his face in his chest. “I’m sorry..” he whispered, almost inaudibly. 

“It’s okay Marshy, it’s okay.” he gently pet his head, hugging him tightly. “Do you want to tell me what this is about..?” he asked carefully.

He deflated, pushing himself away and moving to sit in front of him instead. “Well, you know how much I tease you?” 

“Yeah?” Gumball tilted his head slightly, visibly confused.

“Well..it’s because..well it’s because I like you Gummy. I’ve always liked you. And I was hoping you’d notice, and maybe you did and you just didn’t like me..” as he spoke he scooted himself back, away from Bubba.

“Oh Marshal I-”

“No, you don’t have to say anything, you don’t have to pretend. I know I’m too dirty and loud and not proper enough for you. You’ve made it very clear. I don’t even know why I was invited to this Royal Conference, I'm king of the Nightosphere. I mean does that even count? It’s not like I do much anyway..” he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Gumball pressed his lips together, furrowing his brow. He stood up, offering his hand to Marshall. “Get up.” he ordered.

“Gummy I know what you’re going to say and I’d really rather not hear it.” he turned his head away.

“Just get the fuck up.” his voice cracked, he was holding back tears.

“Woah- Gumball I’ve never..” Marshall quickly looked up at him, and seeing the serious look on his face he took his hand and pulled himself up.

“I want you to listen to me. Don’t talk, just listen to me, okay?” Gumball squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing. 

“Do you want to know why I get so flustered when you tease me like that? It’s because for a split second, I think that maybe, just maybe you were being serious. And then I’d turn and look at you and you’d have that dumb look on your face and I’d realize how stupid I was.” he shook his head, trying to shake the water from his eyes. He took the vampires hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

“It’s always been you, Marshall..Always.” he said softly, meeting his gaze.

Marshall was lost for words. All he could do was look at their hands, together. He looked back up at him, he knew what he wanted, now he was going to take it.

He pulled his hands back and moved them up to cup his face. He pressed his lips gently onto the princes soft pink mouth. Gumball let out a sigh, his body relaxing.

His hands found their way to his waist and eventually he had his arms wrapped around him. When he pulled away, his face was flushed, his breaths shallow.

“Hey, I think this one bed thing is gonna work out.” Marshall smirked, panting.

“Oh shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Marshall smirked and closed the gap once more.


End file.
